


Wrong Impression

by mrscrankypants



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscrankypants/pseuds/mrscrankypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takahashi Takeda decides to follow the order of his father to continue his study in the land of Union Jack, leaving everything back in States, including his beloved girlfriend Jacqui Briggs. But he has the feeling things could change regarding his sudden encounter with a British brunette. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, to be frank, I've been back and forth about publishing this because it was originally submitted for my Cross-Cultural Understanding class' final paper. That's why something about this feels so... academical. But then I think screw it, there's no use having this lying around. Just a heads up, this may contain a lot of OOCness- I'm not sure, so feel free to be the judge! Reviews and favorites are highly appreciated, but please be polite for the constructive ones as always :-) and s/o to my girl MartengaPop for giving me the courage to publish this. Love ya galpal!
> 
> Happy reading!

The buzzing sound of the alarm clock forces me to move my arms to grab the annoying rectangular device and press the button to stop it from numbing my heavy head. Yes, it has been three days since I move to London, but the jetlag somehow still won't go away.

Don't get me wrong – I love the city. It's just there are so many things I left behind that gets me homesick now and then, and I don't know anyone here yet. This is my first day at UCL, and man, the feeling's indescribable. It's exciting at some point – it's one of the best universities here, God dammit— but then it's also nerve-racking knowing that I have to adjust to the new environment yet again.

I have one hour left before I have to leave the dorm to go to my first class, so I decide to do my morning routine in a reasonable pace. I get up, shower, pour myself a bowl of _Cinnamon Toast Crunch_ –my pride and joy— then eat it in silence.

Back when I was in the Shirai Ryu, Master Hanzo would wake us up at 5 am by hitting a frying pan with a metal spatula right beside our ear so it made the most unpleasant noise every living being would ever heard. I swear it would get your ears numb for at least 1 hour, so hey this part I won't complain.

Before I leave the dorm, I decide to text Jacqui, my girlfriend back at the States: _**Going to class now. Wish me luck. X**_

I hit send before I lock my room and walk out the dorm. The sight of this university distracts me and it actually makes my trip to class rather enjoyable. The students' giggles and chatters run through my ear like a symphony. The trees just retrieved their green colors which freshen up my sleepy eyes. The chirping birds fly cheerfully through the breezy air in one sunny day. I see some of them perch on the leafy tree near the old architectural building of this majestic university.

Now the building doesn't look like your ordinary university, it's almost like you're going to some ancient Greek museum. Okay, I haven't been to a museum or having an interest in history per se, but you get the picture. I can get used to this, nonetheless.

It turns out the trip from my dorm to my first class isn't that far, so I'm early and no one's here yet. I pick the seat near the window so I have something to glance at if the class turns out boring. And no, I don't pick the front seat; I'm not your stereotypical Asian. While waiting for the class to fill up, I check my phone, and Jacqui has replied to my text: _Good luck! Miss u xx_

Instantly, a smile twitches on my face as I text her back: _**I miss you too :)**_

I meant those words. I will not say it if I don't – I'm that kind of guy. It's weird not having her near me. We used to do everything together, but I guess I just have to get used to not having her around. Sure, long distance relationship will be hard, but there's nothing Jacqui and I can't go through; we're big, strong fellas. Long distance relationship will just be another small hurdle.

But if I can't get through this… Well, I'd have to blame Papa-san for forcing me to continue my study, and the worst part, abroad. Away from everything.

" _Look, son. I know we're destined to do things ordinary people would not even think of doing, but education is still as important as our life mission, and I know your mother up there would agree. I wouldn't want you to miss out on…"_

I roll my eyes as my father's ramble echoes through my brain. I love my dad, I really do, but he's such an idealist. We immigrated to America, but he somehow finds a way for us to not blend in with the American culture and insist – really insist – for our Japanese culture to stay solid, and I'm always forced to listen to what the man's gotta say. But after I met Jacqui, Cassie, and Kung Jin, I tend to be a little bit rebellious.

As I'm scrolling through my Snapchat story, I look up to find the class already packed which surprises me. Man, I must have been really lost in my own zone. The bell finally rings a moment later and the lecturer walks in before he starts talking about himself for a bit, which I don't really listen after he mentioned his name. I think it's… Callahan… something?

Alright, it doesn't matter. Then he starts writing stuff on the whiteboard about the course he will be teaching for the next 6 months, which again, to me, isn't really important. But then I look around to find my surrounding writing the stuff down, and I don't want to feel like the laziest person in the class, so I hastily grab my notebook and start writing.

I feel two fingers poking my shoulder when I'm at a full concentration, and I hate being bothered when I'm concentrating, so with an annoying look all over my face, I turn around to hear a girl's voice in British accent before my mind processes what I am witnessing,

"Sorry, can you move your head to the side a little? I can't really see what's on the whiteboard." She asks nicely as she points forward at the whiteboard.

Now, this girl has a straight chestnut brown hair that falls to her shoulder which frames her oval face nicely. She looks at me with her almond-shaped, glowing brown eyes. Her rosy pink thin lips and almost unnoticeable make-up compliments her soft features of her face that makes me almost feel guilty of having this annoying look on my face, so I instantly shrug it off as I tilt my head to the side,

"Oh, sorry." I return her smile with mine before I turn my head back to my notebook, but before I can grab my pen, she asks me again,

"Hey, you new around here? I've never seen you before."

I turn around to find her arms supporting her body which leans towards me. Her first impression sure looks really friendly, so I decide to talk to her. Besides, I don't really know anyone here, so I might as well make friends, right?

"Yes, I just transferred here. I'm from the US, by the way."

Without hiding the surprise in her face, she answers, "Oh, a Yank! I thought you came from Japan or other Asian country because –" She chuckles softly before she continues, "You know."

Thanks to that _British Slangs for Dummies_ pocket book I purchased at Heathrow, I manage to understand that a Yank means an American.

"Oh yes, I'm actually Japanese, or technically, Asian-American. But that's one hell of a lucky guess." I giggle as I reach out for her hand, "I'm Takeda."

"I'm Kay. Nice to meet you, Takeda…?" She grips my hand firmly as our hands shake followed by a questioning look on her face. Instantly, I get that she's asking for my last name.

"Takahashi. Takeda Takahashi."

Our conversation is stopped by Mr. Callahan clearing his throat before saying, "Students, I shall inform you that I will be teaming you in groups of two in every presentation tasks which will be given. You might pick your own groups, but choose wisely; you cannot change group until the end of the semester."

Okay, so British still say 'shall' nowadays, huh? Well, I guess the older people do.

Anyway, by this information, since I do not know anyone yet, my attention turns to the person sitting behind me, Kay… something.

"Wanna team up?" I ask Kay casually as if she's the last person to be considered when I'm actually really hoping she hasn't picked anyone yet. Cmon, out of all people, she's the least stranger in the city for me.

"No." She says dejectedly with her arms crossing on her chest.

"Now that's just hurtful." I say without hiding my disappointment, but still keeping my face straight, trying not to lose my cool.

"Gotcha!" The brunette giggles playfully, "Sure. We'll just have to assign the line-up."

"Well you got me real good, woman." I chuckle, "I'll write our names down then."

I then grab a piece of paper and write my name down until I realized I'm missing some information, so I turn my head into her direction confusedly.

"Kayleen Huntington." She says without waiting for me to ask the actual question.

"Right." I write her name down before I unconsciously continue, "Cool name, by the way."

"It's alright, I guess." She laughs softly, "The name is pretty common around here."

"Really?" I say as Mr. Callahan dismisses the class – boy that was quick. Maybe it's the first meeting thing to dismiss class so quickly – and why am I even complaining?

"Yes, that's why I prefer to be called Kay instead of Kayleen. You just haven't met anyone yet. I'll introduce you to some of my band members if you'd like." She replies as she rises to her feet, making up her books and grabbing her leather jacket. I do the same.

"Wow, you're in band? Bet you're the lead vocal and the rest of your band members are guys."

"Bloody hell, you're good!" Kay gasps as she playfully punches my upper arm, "Are you like, a psychic?"

I only laugh at her remark – it's probably too early to tell someone you just met that you're the son of a telepath, right? Well, Papa-san told me that my ability to read minds still needs more training because sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. And who knows, she could be one of the bad guys my father and I are after.

But looking at her like this, she seems like a normal, attractive person…

Alright, scratch that. A normal person. But yes, she's kind of attractive, but that's gotta be it. I mean, there's no harm on calling people attractive when you have a girlfriend, right?

"Tak, is everything alright?" She asks as soon as she realizes my face looks like I'm seeing a group of old people playing strip poker.

I startle as I shake my head to vanish those… disturbing thoughts, and then I realize we've been walking side by side until we exit the main building.

What the hell is wrong with me?! Get yourself together, Tak!

"Yes, it's just – I'm a little hungry." I lie, trying to keep my cool. Which fails, I think.

"Oh, the fish and chips booth is just there. Come on, let's buy some."

"I – I actually left my wallet in my dorm…" I lie again.

"Alright, my treat then. Let's go before they run out."

Well, fish and chips sure don't sound bad right now, though I'm not that hungry and it's not lunch time yet, so I let her drag me by the sleeve of my shirt to the red and blue fish and chips booth.

* * *

"Hey, this is pretty good! Better than what I've had in States." I say with a mouth full of the most well-seasoned french fries I've ever had. The fish is also quite something; crunchy, flavorful batter coating the perfectly cooked cod alongside a perfectly tangy tartar sauce. Plus, eating them while sitting on a bed of green grass with gentle, breezy air brushing through your face add a little something extra.

"Welcome to England, mate!" Kay replies as she suckles her greasy fingers before gulping the soda she bought earlier.

I laugh at her remark. After we finish our treat, we talk about ourselves. It turns out that she's in sophomore year, but she had to retake Mr. Callahan's class because she failed on the last term.

She's also the same age as me, it's just I started college a little late because getting out of a clan like Shirai Ryu to come to America isn't exactly the easiest thing. Another thing she tells me is that she's lived in the Los Angeles for 6 months.

Then I tell her the reason I study abroad and how I can kick butts real good – no, I don't tell her I can read minds or the fact that I was a member of a clan filled with trained assassins.

I also haven't told her I have Jacqui. The subject never came up, I guess.

"So tell me more about your band." I change the topic.

"It's called Midnight Sanity. We just started last year, so we're not big yet. We mainly do covers, but we're working on some original piece." She explains casually as she ties her hair back.

It's now getting windier, and I can feel some tips of my hair poking eyes. Not comfortable – even for me who has received the most painful kicks on my private part.

"Alright I have a challenge for you." Kay sneers, "I'd like to know how psychic you can be."

"Bring it on." I challenge her as I raise both eyebrows.

"Guess what genre my band is into."

My mind instantly clicks and I immediately know the answer; alternative rock, but I pretend to think as I jam my chin between my thumb and index finger. My eyes roll in different direction confusedly so it seems like I'm thinking hard while I let out a humming sound.

"Kay!"

A guy's voice from distance startles me. My head turns towards the voice, and then my eyes are fixed on a half-running man who heads into our direction; a blonde guy, hair in a bun with black, casual –too casual– outfit from head to toe.

"Right! I have a band practice. Oh crumbs, I totally forgot." She mumbles in peevish before she continues in a louder tone as she waves to the blonde guy, "Hey!"

Kay gets up to stand by her feet as she brushes some dirt off her jeans before approaching the blonde guy who's only a few feet from where we were sitting.

"Let's go, everyone's waiting for us." He pants heavily. It's obvious he has been running or at least in a hurry.

"You zonked out again, didn't you?" Kay scorns jokingly. The guy only laughs apologetically at her remark.

Zonked out? Man, British people sure know ways to twist words up, don't they? Don't get me wrong though; it's ear pleasing, but I need some time to get use to this new culture.

"Oh Tak, this is Jamie, our drummer. Jamie, Takeda." Kay introduces both of us. Jamie raises a hand at me as he mouths hey, still trying to catch his breath. I wave at him as one corner of my mouth moves to form a slight smile.

"What's up?" I mutter.

"Alright, lad. We gotta go." Kay pats Jamie's arm before she waves bye at me and walks away into another route, "I'll see you later, Tak."

"Sure. See ya!" I wave back casually, without expecting any final glance. I'm ready to leave as I grab my backpack and fling it on my shoulder when I hear Kay shouting at me.

"Oh, by the way," She turns around without stopping her trail, "It's alternative rock!"

"I know." I shout back.

She only laughs at my remark as if I'm joking before she turns her back away from me. As I gaze at her moving figure from distance, my mind can't help but thinking that Kayleen Huntington might be into me…

* * *

It's about 8 pm and I'm going through some pages of _The Common Law_ on my desk. I set my laptop to play classical Japanese music to help me concentrate. I gotta tell you; to me studying without music is like hamburgers without the buns. I put my book down to sip on my warm _Ocha_ before my phone beeps. I look it up to find a text from Jacqui:

_Hey how was your first day?_

I text her back as I put my mug down: _**It wasn't bad. The professors are uptight as hell. Reminds me of my time in Shirai Ryu. But I'm sure there's nothing I can't handle. How's your day?**_

_Alright. Hanging out with Cass right now. Did you make any friends?_

Friends? Yeah, Jac. This attractive, British girl made a move on me. She bought me fish and chips a few hours after we met before she goes all too friendly on me.

Okay, that's probably not the best answer yet, right? Instead, I type: _**Yeah, I met this British girl in Callahan's class. She seems cool. And say hi to Cass for me.**_

Five minutes in and no replies to be seen. Uh oh, this can't be good. She's probably telling Cass about this, and I'm pretty sure they're gonna two-teamed me if I say the wrong thing once I'm back. But knowing Jacqui, she's not the jealous type, so her reply should be interesting.

After minutes of tapping fingers nervously on my desk, Jacqui finally replies: _Is she cute?_

Alright, at this point, it's a no-brainer to know that your girlfriend is jealous of the new girl. I follow my instinct as I pick up my phone and look up Jacqui on my contact. It doesn't matter if it costs £2 or £200 per second as long as she can manage to understand.

I wait nervously for Jacqui to pick up. She picks up after three beeps,

"Hi Keda, what's up?" She sounds relax. Cassie could've told her to be cool.

"Hey are you being jealous or something?" I say without responding to her casual 'what's up'. Guess Master Hanzo's impatient trait is contagious after growing up with him.

"Jealous? God, please." She giggles on the other side, but I swear I can sense nervousness through her laugh, being the son of a telepath and all, "C'mon, man."

"If you're not jealous, why did you ask if she's cute?"

"Well, because I—" She stutters, "I'm curious, that's all. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"Look, Jac—"

"You know what, that's okay. I'm sorry for being weird about this. It's just –" Jacqui sighs, "I had a long day and I'm really tired. I just feel like talking to you because your voice is enough to bring up my mood."

Those words hits me like a rock. In this moment, I'm wordless. Jacqui that I know is tough as hell; so tough that even one hundred knock-downs can't seem to bring her downhill. And now she tells me that my voice cheers her up? You can well imagine the mountains of guilt that crushes my soul into million pieces right now.

"Oh, what happened?" My tone soothing. At least that's the best I can get out.

"It's complicated. I can't explain it to you right now, but I'll tell you after it's over." She reassures.

"Don't do this to me, Jac. You're making me worried."

"Look, Keda. I can still handle this on my own. I know it's been hard for both of us since we have this long distance relationship, but after all the time we've been together, can't you just trust me that I'm strong enough?"

"I do, but—"

"Then please, just try not to worry too much about me."

She does have a point. I've always been so worried about Jacqui even if I'm around her. Now that we're not around each other, I tend to overthink every single thing. I know Jacqui's strong but I can't seem to convince her that I actually do believe in her.

With a final sigh, I say, "Fine. I-I'm sorry. You go get some rest okay?"

"I will. Once Cass leaves."

"Alright. I guess… I gotta hang up. I have books to read." I lied. My mood has dropped fifty feet underneath the ground to even touch a book.

"I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Bye, Jac." And just like that, I hang up the phone before I throw myself onto the mattress.

I let out a heavy breath as I stare into the ceiling, thinking about what I should do. You see how Jacqui reacts when she found out the only friend I've made is with a girl, right? I haven't even told her about all the details!

And on top of that, she makes me worried about what's going on back home. If I were there, I'd probably be involved. But now that I'm away… there's nothing I can do, and that frustrates the hell out of me.

All these thoughts get my mind and eyes tired. I pull the pillow closer before I lay my head on the soft, fluffy thing. Oh, that feels better…

* * *

It is three days later and I get out of the classroom building noticing that the weather has gone way colder. Man, I knew I should've brought a thicker coat and a pair of glove to class.

I walk with my hand being folded as I lower my head down while blowing out some air out of my mouth, hoping it'll warm my hands up. Shame, it doesn't work as the breath puffs I let out consists of 7% air and 93% ice.

Stupid London weather!

Thankfully, after walking for what feels like eternity, I glance up and a coffee shop magically appears. Well not magically, but you get my drift. Instantly, a cup of warm, comforting latte pops up in my head. I imagine how good it'll feel against my gloveless hands and how it would radiate its warmth to me.

Immediately, those thoughts march my feet closer to the coffee shop. Warm latte, warm latte, warm latte…

I creak the door open and the coffee shop is warmer already – thank goodness. A smell of coffee lingers through my nose and makes me gulp already. I go straight to the counter and gaze into the menu hung behind the barista, thinking what I should order.

When I've finally narrowed my choices between hot salted caramel latte and hot mocha latte, I slightly jump because of a voice behind me,

"Takeda?"

Son of a gun, it's Kayleen, and she's all smileys and seems very excited to see me. Alright Takeda, be cool!

"Kay! How's it going?" I greet her with a tone that is friendlier than I intended. Shoot.

"Brill! Just here for a cup of coffee to go. Yourself?" She remarks cheerfully.

"I'm still deciding between the salted caramel latte and hot mocha latte actually. Any advice?"

Kay rubs her chin for a second before she continues, "Get the salted caramel latte. I think it's quite something."

"Awesome. Thanks, Kay! And your drink's on me. You got it the last time." I say as I get my wallet out of my back pocket and raise it next to my face.

Mother of God. Why did I even say that? I guess my attempt to sort of repel Kay isn't working. Lord, she's attractive and as far as I know, she's kind of into me. I can't deal with that, honestly – I have Jacqui!

"Ah, thanks mate! It's been a while since the last time I get a treat from a tidy gentleman like you!" She replies me, playfully punching my upper arm.

Oh God, what's that suppose to mean. I hope she doesn't notice my widened eye and the gulping sound escaping my throat.

Okay, Tak. Focus! Finish what you've started!

I simply giggle at her remark – I hope that's cool enough, "Take it easy, Pal."

After Kay places her order of a cup of hot Americano coffee and places mine afterwards, I take £5 out of my wallet and check out of the cashier.

"Hey listen, my band members and I are going to the pub this Saturday to watch a football game. Join us! It'll be a blast." Kay invites me as we scoot to the other side of the counter to wait for our drinks.

Well I guess that's not a harmful invitation, is it? Her guy band members are going to be there as well. I'm sure she won't be able to make more moves on me… I think. Besides, it'll be a good change for me rather than just sitting in my dorm meditating – don't judge, it's necessary.

"Sure. If that's okay with your guys of course." I utter rather excitedly. I finally get to feel being what a normal person would do on Saturdays! Studying abroad turns out to have its own perks.

The barista fetch us our drinks and Kay grabs her coffee immediately, "Aces! I'll come by your dorm at 8. I'm pretty sure you'd get lost without me." She grins.

Please, woman. I'm a telepath.

No, of course I don't say it out loud to her face – and thank God she's not one of us.

"Looking forward to it!" I reply, ignoring her me-getting-lost remark.

* * *

"GOAAAAL!"

The crowd cheers as the big screen shows Ramsey scoring another goal to Manchester City's weak pillar. I cheer for Arsenal as well because… well, most of the crowd cheers for Arsenal.

I'm not really a soccer fan myself. I guess half of the people here can tell when I was the only one who screams in joy when one of the Manchester City guys scored. They all went silent and gave me the look that says that I don't belong here, which was… embarrassing.

Man, British people sure stand by their team very well. Should've been aware of that.

Thankfully, Kay and her friends understand. Even Jamie went, "Don't worry lads, he's new." to the crowd.

It is now halftime and everyone in my table go their separate ways. Jamie goes to the bathroom, Mike and Robby, Kay's guitarist and bassist, go outside to smoke, leaving me and Kay alone.

If she's going to make one other move on me, I swear I wouldn't know what to do. Ancestors, help me.

Kay makes her way towards me before patting me on my shoulder, taking a seat next to me.

"So, you enjoy the game so far, Tak?" Kay mutters as she puts her beer on the table.

"Y-yeah, yeah! It's great!" I answer nervously. I hope she can't see my hands which start to get very sweaty.

Kay chuckles my remark off before she continues, "It's obvious you don't watch football. Don't worry! You'll love it in a month or two. Living in London, you have got to love football."

"I think I will, sooner than you think I will."

She suddenly bursts out of laughter, slapping my arm playfully afterwards which sends me to a state of shock. Whoa, private space invasion much?

Unconsciously, I laugh at her gesture nervously before I push her hand away from me rather harshly.

"Heyy!" She exclaims, "What is that for?"

Shoot. I'm afraid the time has come for me to tell her how I feel about the whole situation. Okay, Tak. You can do this!

Sighing in advance, I mutter as I rise to my feet, "Kay, we need to talk. Can we go to the back where it's more quiet?"

"Ooohkaay..." She answers confusedly, but she complies as she stands up and follow my footsteps.

As we make our way to the back, my mind rushes million miles an hour, arranging words by words that I need to get out of my system. Kay and I could never happen. Yes, she's pretty and fun to be around, but I'm in love with Jacqui, and nothing can change that.

Once we get to the back of the pub, I stand tall in front of Kay. I dip my head down as I put my hands on my pocket while kay stares at me looking all concerned... and a little confused.

"What is it?" She asks me.

Okay here goes nothing. With a deep sigh, I begin, "I have a girlfriend."

"So? I—"

"Please, let me finish." I poke her shoulder with my palm. Her eyebrows furrow as she clamps her lips tight.

"Look, Kay. I know you're hella attractive and you're really fun to be around, but please. You making moves and all this flirty gestures on me gets me a bit... intrigued. And it's making me uncomfortable because the I'm taken, and I love her to death. I'm sorry. I hope your feelings are not hurt because I certainly—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kay interrupts me, raising her tone at me, "Let me stop you right there."

"What?"

"You thought I was hitting on you this whole time?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I stress my words.

Before Kay could even interrupt me, a petite blonde girl walks towards us before she gives Kay a playful hug from behind,

"Hey sweetheart!" The blonde girl greets cheerfully before Kay grips on her arm as she throws her a smile.

Okay... what's going on...? Why... is she calling Kay sweetheart...?

"Takeda... this is my girlfriend, Stephanie."

Oh…

My…

God...

You have no idea how my face turns into a hundred shades of red. How my jaw falls as if it's trying to separate itself from my face... I swear to God, this is more embarrassing than getting caught stalking someone or how I used to wet myself on 7th grade…

Right now, I'm speechless. I have no words. I feel like it's better to be swollen alive by the planet earth right now than to have to deal with this.

"Tak..? Are you alright?" Kay squints her eyes, waiting for me to give an answer... which I'm struggling with.

Sighing because she can't get any word out of me, she strokes Stephanie's arm, "Steph, you should go join the lads inside. I need to talk him out of something. He's not feeling well."

A cheerful okay escapes her lips before she struts her way inside the pub, leaving me and Kay alone – well, leaving me in this awkward situation. For a brief moment, I'd rather have her here.

"So..." Kay begins with a stiff smile, wrapping herself with her arms as it's getting colder out here, "Yes, I'm gay."

My throat is still dry. I really wish I could say something, but nothing comes to mind. It's as blank as it gets.

For God's sake, I'm the worst telepath ever. I can't even read her right. My father's gonna kill me.

"Look, Tak. I'm sorry if I seem to be misleading you. I... I don't even—"

"No, no. I'm sorry I misread your kindness and take it to a whole new level and create this whole awkward situation between us and—"

"Tak please, it's my mistake. Okay?"

Dang, she really _is_ nice.

We stare at each other, not minding the silence and the cold air of London that starts to block and reddened our noses. I throw her a smile as she does the same. Her brown eyes glow out happiness and somehow, it's enough to make the situation better and less awkward. She giggles softly when I lower my head before I start to burst out of laughter. Slapping my arms, she joins me in the, indeed, laughable situation.

"Well, I hope we can still be friends." I say, lowering my voice as our laughter starts to fade.

She nods her head, "Yeah, we're cool. Besides, we're stuck with each other until the end of the semester, yeah?" Kay says with a playful nudge, indicating that her previous remark is only a joke.

Phew! Now that I know we're on the same page again, I can feel the tension in my body starts to diminish slowly. The cold London air finally feels good in my lungs, and I don't even mind the chill anymore.

"Just one more favor though," I utter before she lift her chin, giving me the green light to speak.

"Canon away,"

I take a step closer to her with my hands inside my jeans pocket, "This conversation never happens."

She laughs at my remark before grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the pub door to go back inside, "Deal."


End file.
